What Happens Next?
by InTheAirTonight
Summary: We all know how it's been with Fitz being with Mellie instead of Olivia…. But what it had been reversed? What if Mellie had been tossed to the wolves while Fitz ran off with Olivia? To what extent with Mellie go to see Fitz get hurt? It's not a matter of "IF" she will have the chance to hurt Olivia and Fitz, it's "HOW."
1. What Happens Next?

**We all know how it's been with Fitz being with Mellie instead of Olivia…. But what it had been reversed? What if Mellie had been tossed to the wolves while Fitz ran off with Olivia? To what extent with Mellie go to see Fitz get hurt? It's not a matter of "IF" she will have the chance to hurt Olivia and Fitz, it's "HOW."**

I awoke, terrified, tied with my hands over my head to a 3 inch thick nail hanging from the wall. I was suddenly aware of Fitz stirring beside me, tied to yet another abnormally large nail. "Fitz," I whispered as quietly as I could so that just he could hear me, "where are we?" It was enough for Fitz. His head shot straight up and he immediately tried to tear away from his binds.

He growled. "I don't know." He said to me, irritation clear in his voice. "All I remember is sitting in that restaurant-,"Fitz stopped talking immediately and stared intently in the corner of the cement chamber. I timidly followed his gaze over to where a man was looking at us through a black mask. "Who are you? And what the hell do you suppose you are doing?!" Fitz yelled. The man acted as if he had heard nothing and leisurely walked out of the shadows towards us.

"There is no need to yell," The man paused, "Fitz." I started to shake a little as I saw the silver pistol gleaming against his waist. This man obviously was serious. I suddenly remembered another time, not to long ago when there had been another guy that had held me at gunpoint….. That is until I offered him 2 million dollars for a file and told him the cops were on their way. "You see," the man started again, snapping me back to the present," I am a trained assassin and I was hired to make sure you did everything that I order. If you do not cooperate, then I must kill you."

"Who sent you to capture me?" Fitz hissed at the assassin.

"Oh, that has no significance to you at all Mr. President. All you need to know is that you must obey all my orders from now up until the point of my releasing you. Am I clear?" Fitz snorted and tried to get free again. "Now, we can either do this the easy way, or the hard way….. Whichever you both choose is up to you."

"What is it that you want?" I asked the assassin crossly.

"What is it that I want?" The assassin repeated. "Well now let's see. First, when I untie you, I DO NOT want you to run away or scream for help. Oh no sweetheart, I wouldn't suggest that. But if you do, still, get the urge to run away and somehow get away from me, well, let's just say Fitz over here won't be with us anymore. Are we understood?"

"Why are you doing this to us?!" I cried out, terrified that I was all alone with Fitz and an assassin in front of me.

The assassin cracked up and started to choke on laughter. "They all ask why while the real question is when? When will I kill you? When will I release you? When will you be free? You see you all ask the wrong questions… Now I shall set you free. REMEMBER," he said loudly," IF YOU TRY ANYTHING FUNNY YOUR LOVER FALLS DEAD ALONG WITH YOU SHORTLY AFTER. Am I clear?" I turned away from him. As quick as lightning he pulled out the pistol and pointed it at Fitz's head."AM I CLEAR?!" He growled putting his finger on the trigger.

"Yes! Yes! Get the gun away from his head!" I cried, tears sliding down my cheeks.

"Very well." The assassin agreed putting the gun away. He quickly untied me and pushed me over to Fitz. I let out a low whimper. But, when I touched Fitz I wrapped him in a huge embrace.

"It's ok, it'll be okay Liv." Fitz soothed me.

"Take your clothes off." The assassin ordered, gesturing the pistol at me. I froze for a moment before hesitantly pulling off my pants and shirt, revealing my beige, lace bra and panties underneath. I quickly grabbed ahold of Fitz again.

"What the hell is wrong with you man?" Fitz hissed. "Leave her alone."

The assassin, as usual, ignored him. "TAKE OFF ALL YOUR CLOTHES!" The assassin yelled pointing the gun at Fitz's head again. I froze in fright and made a split second decision about what I was going to do as the assassin put his finger on the trigger.


	2. More to Come

When you're a kid you have this whole life story planned out for yourself. Get a good job, find a nice husband, buy a gorgeous house, it's all very nice to think about. But what kids are oblivious to is in fact the real world. The very world in which people are mean and houses cost too much to even think about buying… I like to think that humankind would all be happy, all get along, if life was like it was when we were all children. But then reality kicks in.

I dragged my naked body away from the assassin in a feeble attempt to put some distance between him and I, sweat pouring down my sides. The assassin lay, pleased, in a heap in the middle of the floor trying to regain control of his breathing. He had forced me to take off my clothes and then violated me against my will. Fitz was still bound to the wall yelling at the sick person that, still, laid happily on the floor. I wrapped my arms around my body. This was not happening, this could not be happening. I felt ill, literally ill. How could someone do this to me?

"You are an experienced person." The assassin said to me, suddenly sitting up and pulling his boxers on. "I like that." I cowered at the sound of his voice. The corner of this cement dungeon could get no smaller as I pressed my back into it. I paid no attention to the assassin, what's done had been done, my goal now was to get Fitz and I the hell out of here. "Why are you cowering in the corner like the weak person that you are?" The assassin snarled, egging me on. "I thought Olivia Pope was supposed to be a strong person. But here," the guy trailed off to almost a whisper," here I only see weakness."

"I am not weak." I snapped. "I did what I was told only so the president and I could get out of your putrid office. I did what you said. Let us go." I told him.

"Well you see," the killer started," I'd love to let you go. But, I have been given strict orders about what to do and how to torture you two. Until I see that you and the president obey all my requests I simply don't have the authority to just 'let you go.'"

"Go to hell!" Fitz yelled.

"I plan too." The killer answered. "So since my first command has been obeyed my second is to come." I didn't listen anymore, for my thoughts were over powering me. Who could have set an assassin against Fitz and I? And then it hit me.

"I want you guys to-," I cut him off.

"Why did she hire you?" I asked facing the rapist pig. "Why did she-," now he cut me off.

"I don't ask questions when I'm hired. I just do what they tell me too."

"As I was SAYING," the assassin continued through Fitz's protests and accusations," I want you guys to have a love fest as many people call it, right here, right now."

"You want us to have a what?!" Fitz screamed.

"A simple love fest," the killer said like it was the most normal thing in the world," you know, the whole package."

"You're suggesting that you want us to make love in front of you?! No! Never! Did you just see what you did to my Olivia?! She can't take much more. No." Fitz stated, clearly shocked. The assassin gently pulled out his pistol and slid it acrossed his fingertips.

"I'm not suggesting you do it. I'M COMMANDING." I shivered in the corner as the assassin walked over to Fitz and landed a deadly blow to Fitz's face sending blood in all directions.

"I won't do it. Kill me if you have too." Fitz said defiantly. The assassin placed the gun at his head.

"Gladly."

"Put that GODDAM gun DOWN!" I screamed, finally finding the strength to both speak and stand on wobbly, unstable legs. "We'll do it." I stated before slowly making my way towards Fitz and standing in front of him to block him from the shooter.

"Don't be ridiculous Olivia-," Fitz protested.

"Fitz you are not dying today, or any other day in the near future." I told him sternly. "What exactly is it that you want us to do?" I asked the assassin as he eyed my like a hawk eyes a mouse 10 feet away.


End file.
